


The first

by Cosmicheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's first time and it's nothing but smut, F/F, NSFW, Smut, lots of smut, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: Alex is ready. She wants to be with Maggie. It's her first time....NSFW. Nothing but smut. One shot of smutty smut smut. But also kind of sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!

                Alex could feel the air in the room growing thicker, the movie was coming to an end and Maggie was shifting constantly beside her on the couch. The one steamy scene in the movie had both of them holding their breaths, suddenly all too aware of all the places their bodies were touching. Alex’s hands felt clammy, her chest was tight, and her underwear were definitely a little damp...  The credits began to roll and Maggie cleared her throat, turning to glance at Alex. She noticed the flush on the other woman’s cheeks. “So…uhhh, did you wanna do something else or call it a night?” she asked, internally wincing at how lame she sounded. She didn’t want to go back to her apartment – back to her empty bed. She wanted to stay there with Alex. She wanted to kiss Alex.

                The redhead swallowed, shifting slightly as she looked over at Maggie, “what did you have in mind?” she asked. Her eyes widened when she realized how that might have been taken and Alex quickly stammered, trying to fix the situation, “I mean, not that you were suggesting anything.” Maggie chuckled, appreciating how worked up Alex was getting herself, “relax Danvers. Got anything to drink?”

                Alex nodded and quickly leaped off the couch, grateful for an excuse to put some distance between them. She acted like an idiot whenever she was too close to Maggie. “Do you like wine?” she asked, wandering into her kitchen. Maggie sat on her knees, turning so she could look over the back of the couch and watch Alex, “wine is good,” she replied.

                A few moments later the DEO agent returned, two glasses of red wine in hand. She handed one to Maggie before taking a generous gulp of her own, hoping it’d take the edge off. Between the movie ad being so close to Maggie, she couldn’t think straight. Or think gay. Fuck, she couldn’t even think. After Maggie had kissed her and said they should kiss the girls they wanna kiss – _all_ Alex could think about was kissing the dark haired detective. Yet they hadn’t kissed again.

                They sat in silence for a moment, sipping on their wine. Maggie was staring at Alex intently in the dim light, noticing every blush that crept over her pale cheeks whenever they made eye contact. She had a feeling she knew what Alex was thinking about, it was probably the same thing she was thinking about. Kissing her again. Touching her. God, she wanted to explore that perfect beautiful woman, she wanted to feel Alex beneath her fingertips, she wanted to hear her scream… Maggie shook herself out of her thoughts, realizing Alex had said something to her.

                “Sorry, what?” she asked. Alex chuckled and swirled the wine around in her glass, “I asked what it’s like…” Maggie raised an eyebrow, “what what’s like?” she pressed. She could guess what Alex was referring to, but she wanted the topic to be brought up. She wanted a reason to try and get under Alex’s skin, test the waters so to speak. Alex made a face, feeling embarrassed about bringing the topic up, “you know. Being with a girl. What have I been missing my whole life?”

                They stared at each other for a moment, Alex was holding her breath, realizing her question hadn’t been too subtle. Maggie took a deep drink of her wine, nearly finishing off the glass, before she leaned forward and set it on the coffee table. Alex’s eyes followed her every movement, yet somehow, she hadn’t seen it coming. The moment Maggie’s hand was free she turned back to Alex and eliminated the space between them, one hand went to the woman’s cheek, the other closed around the wineglass in her hand so it wouldn’t spill as she pressed their lips together. Alex gasped into the kiss, closing her eyes as her thoughts went silent. She could taste the wine on Maggie’s lips and it was such a turn on. Maggie removed the glass from her hand and leaned to the side, blindingly finding the coffee table and settling it down on the edge without breaking the kiss. Both hands went to Alex’s face as she deepened the kiss.

                Their lips moved together passionately, everything heated up so fast. When hey broke apart for air Maggie’s eyes were dark pools of lust, “when you’re ready, I want to show you,” she said between soft gasps for air. She wanted to show Alex _now_ , but she would not push the other woman. She cared too much about her and she wanted Alex to be ready, she wanted her first time to be perfect. Alex panted softly, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, the wine was giving her the confidence her sober self was lacking, “what if I’m ready now?” she asked cautiously. Maggie stared at her for a moment, her eyes unreadable, “Danvers are you sure? I don’t want you to rush into this…” she was torn between pouncing on the invitation and turning it down. She didn’t want to fuck this up. Alex let her words sink in for a moment, was she sure? Was this too fast? Was she rushing? Every bone in her body was screaming that she wanted this, she was 100% sure. It was one of the few things in her life that she was certain of right now, to be honest.

                “I want to do this…” Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper, “I want to do this with you,” she added. Maggie swallowed hard, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs. “Fuck, Danvers,” she let out under her breath. Alex looked scared, but she also looked determined. She trusted Maggie, she knew the other woman would take care of her.

                “Is that a yes?” Alex asked with a nervous laugh. Maggie shook her head, an amused smile on her face, “someone would have to be crazy to say no to you,” she laughed. Alex raised a brow, “well, you said no to me once,” she pointed out. The smile disappeared from Maggie’s lips and she looked at Alex apologetically, “I’m sorry. I know. I was scared. Hell, Danver’s, I’m still scared. But I really like you.” Alex gave her a soft smile that tugged at her heart, “I really like _you_ ,” the redhead whispered. Maggie leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, trying to gauge Alex’s reaction. Alex responded instantly, her hands reaching up to tangle in Maggie’s hair, pulling her in harder. After a moment, Maggie pulled away, “I want to do this right,” she said quietly. Alex felt her stomach summersault and nodded slowly, “I trust you, Maggie.”

 

                Alex felt like she was moving in slow motion as Maggie took her hand and slowly pulled her to her feet. Alex pointed the way to the bedroom and let Maggie lead her, neither of them saying a word. Alex flipped on a lamp in the corner, not wanting it to be too bright, but also wanting to be able to see the other woman. When she turned back around Maggie was in front of he. The detective snaked her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close before kissing her deeply. It was a kiss that left Alex feeling light headed and impossibly happy. She felt wanted. She felt like her body was on fire.

                Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, stopping to appreciate every curve and dip before clothing began to interfere. Maggie was the first to pull off her shirt, not wanting to ask Alex to do anything she hadn’t done yet. Alex swallowed hard, taking in the black satin bra and ample cleavage that was directly in her line of sight. Maggie gave her a moment to appreciate it before she reached behind her back and undid the clasp, letting her bra fall away.

                “Jesus…” Alex gasped softly, her eyes widening as she took in the topless sight. “You good?” Maggie asked, genuinely curious. Alex nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered without thinking. Maggie blushed and reached for the hem of Alex’s shirt, “so are you,” she replied honestly. Alex lifted her arms, letting Maggie pull her shirt off slowly. Her heart was racing, she felt exposed and nervous suddenly. She couldn’t possibly compare to Maggie.

                “Damn, Danver’s,” Maggie whistled appreciatively, sending a fierce blush to Alex’s normally pale cheeks. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself. Maggie seemed to snap to her senses and slid her hands slowly along Alex’s bare skin. Alex shuddered underneath her touch, feeling like Maggie’s fingertips were trailing fire in their wake. They didn’t say anything for a moment, doing nothing but trailing fingertips along each other’s body, loving the way their touch felt. Maggie’s hands slowly slid around Alex, her fingers pausing at the clasp of the detective’s bra. Maggie met her eyes, waiting for permission. Alex bit her lip, feeling inadequate and self-conscious. She nodded anyway, giving the other woman permission to remove the last piece of clothing on her upper half. Maggie did away with it swiftly and instead of looking down like she wanted to, she kept her eyes trained on Alex’s and let her hands slide back to the front of the detective’s body. Her hands covered Alex’s bare breasts, cupping them gently as her eyes communicated with the other woman. _Don’t be nervous_ the seemed to say as they held Alex’s gaze. “You still good?” Maggie asked softly, her thumbs brushing over Alex’s hardened nipples. Alex gasped and nodded slowly, “yeah,” she whispered hoarsely.

                “If you want me to stop…” Maggie said softly, Alex shook her head quickly, hands coming up to cover the one’s that Maggie had resting on her chest, “no. Keep going,” she said fervently. She might be terrified, but she didn’t want to stop.

                Maggie slowly bent her legs, lowering herself until her mouth could replace one of her hands. Alex watched her with wide eyes as Maggie took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. She felt Maggie’s other hand knead at her breast and she let her head fall back, a low moan escaping her. Maggie touching her felt so damn good. The detective paid equal attention to both breasts, only stopping because her calves were on fire from the positon. She straightened up and gripped Alex’s waist, turning her so the bed would break her fall before she pushed her down gently. Alex crawled backwards up her bed until she felt pillows at her back, Maggie in pursuit as she crawled over the redhead’s body. Alex stole a glance at the perfect breasts that were hanging in front of her and she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and cup them. Maggie groaned in response to the touch, pressing them into Alex’s palms appreciatively. She gazed down at Alex, seeing the hunger in the other woman’s eyes. Maggie reached down between them and undid Alex’s jeans quickly, she looked back up and waited for the nod of approval. Alex nodded, lifting her hips up to help remove the pants. When they were off Maggie quickly pulled off her own, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear.

                The detective settled over Alex’s body lightly, positioning herself so that a thigh was pressed between Alex’s legs. Alex gasped at the pressure, hands reaching up to hold on to Maggie. Even though there was still a thin layer of protection from her underwear, she could feel the heat of Maggie’s thigh against her, and she was certain Maggie could feel the wetness soaking through her underwear. Alex suddenly felt nervous again, despite how good the light touch felt. Maggie was propped half up, looking down at Alex with a loving expression, “Alex we don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to,” her normally playful or teasing voice was full of gentle understanding and it left a big ball of emotion in Alex’s chest. That- and the fact Maggie had used her first name. Formalities had been thrown aside, Maggie was telling her she was ready to be vulnerable and exposed.

                “I want to, I’m just…” Alex bit her lip, not wanting her admission to make Maggie stop. “Scared?” the detective asked. Alex nodded slowly, focusing her attention on Maggie’s collarbone rather than her worried eyes. “Do you trust me?” Maggie asked gently. Alex nodded again, not trusting herself with words. “Then trust that I’ll take care of you, okay?” Maggie shifted her weight so she had a free hand. She brought it up beneath Alex’s chin, tilting it up so the red head had to meet her gaze. Alex’s eyes were watering, betraying her emotions. “The second you decide it’s too much, we can stop,” Maggie promised. Alex let herself look into Maggie’s eyes, focusing on her voice and the warmth in those dark eyes. Maggie wouldn’t hurt her, she knew that. She was just terrified of being vulnerable and intimate. She’d never really been _intimate_ with someone before.

                “Okay,” Alex whispered in a trembling voice. “Alex,” Maggie said softly, keeping Alex’s focus on her, “you are so beautiful,” she whispered. Alex felt her lip begin to tremble, the emotions she was trying to fight back were beginning to surface. She felt Maggie shift her thigh again, applying gentle pressure against Alex’s center. The red head gasped in surprise before pressing back up into the thigh, enjoying the pleasure it caused. Maggie’s eyes stayed trained on Alex’s, the hand under her chin moving to rest on her cheek as she slowly moved her body so that her thigh rubbed over Alex at a slow steady rhythm. She could feel the other woman’s wetness soaking through her underwear and coating her thigh and it made her own wetness grow. Alex focused on Maggie’s face, not letting herself be pulled into her self-doubt and scared thoughts.

                It didn’t take long for the movements to produce moans from deep within Alex, her body was unconsciously responding, rising up to meet each movement, pressing a little harder each time in need of more friction. When the moans began to grow in volume Maggie lowered her head, pressing kisses along Alex’s jawline in an effort to encourage the sound. Every moan was sending a rush of wetness between her thighs, knowing she was the cause of those sexy sounds. Alex’s mind was being filled with a pleasure induced haze and all she wanted was _more_. Maggie seemed determined to take this excruciatingly slow, not wanting to initiate too much too fast. When Alex’s hips began to buck up with purpose Maggie pulled her lips away to check on the red head. “Touch me,” Alex whispered, her voice thick with desire as their eyes met. Maggie groaned softly at the words, the ache between her legs growing.

                The desire in Alex’s eyes was enough that Maggie didn’t check to see if she was sure. Her hand slipped between them and reached down, cupping Alex’s center over her underwear lightly. When she pulled her hand back it was slick with her juices, she was soaked through. Maggie slipped her hand beneath the elastic band and let two fingers slide up and down Alex’s slit.

                Alex moaned loudly, unable to stop the sound as she felt Maggie’s fingers on her. Maggie shut her eyes for a moment, fingers swirling through Alex’s juices until they were coated, “god you’re so wet,” the detective groaned appreciatively. If Alex wasn’t already flushed, a blush might have lit her cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before,” she admitted between heavy breaths. Maggie slid her fingers up and down for a moment before resting them over Alex’s clit. “Let me show you what you’ve been missing,” Maggie purred as she began rubbing slow circles over the swollen bundle of nerves. Alex’s moan was breathy and high-pitched, her body jerking from the sudden jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. It was intense and it made her toes curl. “God that feels good,” Alex panted, letting her head fall back against the pillows, unable to fight the pleasure anymore. Maggie glanced down, watching her fingers move beneath Alex’s underwear, the sight of her touching Alex made her want to explode.

                Within minutes Alex’s hips were responding to the movements, lifting off the bed and jerking sporadically as Maggie alternated between tight circles and rubbing up and down. Her head was thrown back as she fought to breathe between choked moans. Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the woman beginning to come undone beneath her touch. Alex had her eyes squeezed shut, her face flushing from the pleasure. “Can I go further?” Maggie asked softly between kisses along Alex’s neck, “yeah,” Alex choked out, keeping her eyes closed. She could barely focus on anything else aside Maggie’s fingers on her clit. “I’m close,” she added sheepishly. Maggie’s lips curled into a smile against her skin as she let her fingers trail down to Alex’s entrance. “Don’t force it, just let it happen, okay?” Maggie didn’t wait for a response before she slid her middle finger into Alex’s soaking sex. Alex cried out from the sudden invasion, though her cry was from pleasure. Maggie paused her movements, making sure the other woman was okay before she continued. When Alex bucked her hips up, urging her to continue, Maggie began sliding a finger in and out slowly.

                Alex felt like she was going to burst from the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her veins. Her back was arched off the bed, a pressure was beginning to build low in her body, waves of pleasure eliminating from it with every thrust of Maggie’s finger. She felt the detective’s palm come down, giving friction to her throbbing clit. “Maggie!” Alex gasped, her hips jerking both into and away from the touch. Maggie could feel the walls beginning to tighten around her finger as she stroked them, she could hear in the way Alex’s moans were getting breathier and more desperate that the red head was so close. Maggie kept up her pace, watching as Alex’s chest rapidly rose and fell as she struggled to get air between each moan. “I’ve got you,” Maggie whispered, pressing her palm down again. Alex whimpered, feeling the pressure in her begin to grow, yet nothing else was happening. She started to wonder if she was taking too long, if maybe something was wrong with her. How long was it supposed to take? Her thoughts took her attention away from Maggie’s movements and she felt herself begin to lose the building orgasm.

                Maggie could see and feel the change and curled her finger inside Alex, stroking her walls with more purpose. “Alex, look at me,” she coaxed. Alex forced her eyes open, the world swimming in the edges of her vision as she tried to focus on Maggie. “Does this feel good?” the detective asked, trying to draw Alex’s attention back to the pleasure. Alex swallowed hard and nodded, consciously feeling Maggie’s long finger sliding in and out of her and hearing the slick sounds of how wet she was. “Can you handle more?” Maggie asked, when Alex nodded again the detective slipped in a second finger. Alex could feel herself stretching to accommodate the added finger, she could feel how tight she was around Maggie’s long digits. It had been awhile. The sensation tore a low moan from Alex’s throat, the pressure quickly returning again. “I want you to come for me, Alex,” Maggie whispered heatedly in the other woman’s ear, increasing the pace of her fingers slightly. Alex moaned loudly, wetness gushing around Maggie’s fingers as she felt herself about to come. “Maggie, I’m… I’m…” she couldn’t form the words coherently before she felt a palm back at her clit, rubbing it purposefully. Alex couldn’t handle it anymore. She felt herself tense, walls clamping down around Maggie’s fingers as she came. Maggie watches as Alex arched off the bed, mouth open in silent ecstasy as she shuddered from her orgasm. Maggie worked her fingers slowly, bringing Alex down from her orgasm as gently as she could. It took several moments before the tension in Alex’s body disappeared and she collapsed back against the bed in a heap, her walls releasing Maggie’s fingers completely.

                The detective slowly withdrew her fingers, and lifted off Alex’s body, being careful not to brush her center against the other woman, she was dripping wet and in the verge of her own orgasm from watching Alex. After a moment of heavy panting Alex had caught her breath enough she was able to open her eyes. All she saw was Maggie looking down at her, a warm smile on her features. “Are you okay?” the detective asked. Alex let out a shuddery breath, thinking about how intimate they’d just gotten. She nodded slowly, too afraid to talk. “Are you sure?” Maggie pressed, her dark eyes searching Alex’s face. Alex felt herself begin to tremble, coming down from her orgasm completely. She’d just made love with a woman. She felt completely exposed and vulnerable under Maggie’s eyes, and that terrified her, but at the same time she felt safe. “That was incredible,” Alex whispered, her voice shaking. Maggie smiled, though the worry didn’t leave her eyes, “how do you feel? I know this is big, Alex.”

                Alex rolled onto her side, realizing Maggie was no longer on top of her. Maggie’s arm slid around her immediately, pulling her close. “Amazing? Scared?” Alex said, not sure which one she felt more. Maggie chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her disheveled red hair, “both of those are totally okay,” she said playfully. Alex closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she found comfort in Maggie’s hold, “I feel… really, really happy,” she whispered after a moment. Maggie smiled and tightened her arm around her, “that’s good, Alex.”

                After a second Alex pulled away so she could look up at the detective, “I’ve really been missing out, huh?” she joked. Maggie gave her an amused and happy smile, “yeah you have. You’ve got a lot to catch up on,” she teased. Alex’s eyes widened and she pulled back further, “shit. Maggie. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about you. I don’t know how….” She stammered, a blush heating her cheeks. Maggie chuckled, she was pretty much 5 seconds from coming herself. “Don’t worry about it Alex, tonight was about you,” she said softly, trying to ease Alex’s fears. “That isn’t fair to you, though. I want you to…you know,” Alex distinctly remembered the feeling of wetness against her own thigh that was coming from Maggie on top of her.

                Without thinking she reached forward, wanting to feel it for herself. Maggie groaned as Alex’s fingers came in contact with the soaked material of her underwear. “You’re so…” Alex trailed off, in disbelief that Maggie could be so wet without having had anything done to her. “That’s what you do to me,” Maggie whispered heatedly, reaching down to put her hand over Alex’s, applying more pressure to her fingers. Alex’s eyes widened, allowing Maggie to guide her fingers over the material. “I want you to feel good, too,” she whispered, completely entranced. “It feels amazing,” Maggie reassured her, pulling her hand away and leaving Alex to her own devices. The red head looked up at her with a panicked expression. “Just touch me, Alex. Just like you’d touch yourself.”

                Alex bit her lip and slowly slipped her hand beneath the flimsy wet material, Maggie gasped and pressed into her touch hungrily, “that’s it,” she encouraged. Alex rubbed her fingers over Maggie hesitantly, still amazing at how wet the other woman was. “Faster,” Maggie whispered, closing her eyes as she moved her hips in an attempt to get more friction. Alex obeyed, watching in awe as Maggie’s face contorted in pleasure, soft moans escaping her lips as Alex moved her fingers. Alex slid lower, finding Maggie’s entrance and pausing outside of it uncertainly. “Use two,” Maggie choked out, coaching Alex as best as she could through her pleasure. Alex slid two fingers into Maggie and the detective moaned loudly, pressing down into Alex’s fingers desperately. Alex was entranced as she slid her fingers in and out, watching as her movements brought Maggie closer and closer to orgasm. She felt like she had no idea what she was doing but something it was the right thing because Maggie’s body was responding to her.

                “Tell me what to do,” Alex whispered when she received no feedback for several moments. Maggie groaned softly, writhing against Alex’s touch, “just like that,” she panted. Alex nodded and kept her rhythm as best as she could, working her fingers in and out of Maggie. She felt her walls begin to contract and Maggie’s moans grew louder, Alex slid her fingers in deeper and the detective’s body jerked violently, “fuck! Right there. Right _there_ ,” she groaned.

                Alex watched with wide eyes as a few strokes later Maggie was swearing and moaning her name, coming hard against her fingers. Alex slowed her movements and brought them to a complete stop when Maggie’s body had stopped twitching. She pulled her fingers out slowly and stared at Maggie in awe as the detective caught her breath, her face glistening with a thin layer of perspiration as her flushed skin slowly returned to its normal dark complexion.

                “Damn, Danvers,” Maggie said breathlessly as she slowly opened her eyes. She took in the sight of Alex laying in front of her, eyes wide and cautious, waiting to see if she’d done okay. “You’re a natural,” Maggie said playfully, draping an arm over Alex’s waist and pulling her close. “That was…” Alex found herself at a loss for words again. It was beautiful. It was amazing. It was incredible. To watch and to be the reason Maggie felt so good. Maggie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex’s- eliminating the need for her to finish her sentence. When they finally pulled away Maggie gazed at Alex with a sweet smile, “you’re pretty amazing, Alex.” The red head smiled, hunching a shoulder, “you are, too.” When neither of them spoke for a moment Alex looked away sheepishly before turning back, “hey Maggie…?” the detective met her eyes in question. “Will you… will you stay over tonight?” she asked nervously. She felt especially vulnerable to rejection at that moment, but she didn’t want the detective to leave. Maggie smiled, her features softening, “of course,” she said sweetly. Maggie worked an arm underneath Alex, pulling the other woman closer so she could rest her head against Maggie’s chest. Alex sighed in relief, letting her eyes drift closed as she listened to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear.

                She felt home, there in Maggie’s arms. She was safe.


End file.
